Servant of Gremory Discontinued
by Blake Valentine II
Summary: Henry Black is taken from his parents at a young age. He endured thousands of experiments before he was saved by a red-haired devil, only to find himself in the servitude of his daughter with no escape. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, and welcome to my brand new story. Now you probably noticed that I deleted the first story I did, I deleted it since I didn't like it. I have a bunch of ideas for stories that I want to write, some used and some new, but I'll only be writing one story at a time. The plan is to have longer and more frequent chapters, but school doesn't help with that.**

 **Now a quick summary: This is an OP character fic, but he has a dark past and his power is explained. The character WILL be a devil, and he WILL join Rias' peerage, and there would be NO HAREM!**

 **I own nothing but the story!**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Stood near a window with a sick grin of his face was a tall man who looked to be in his 40's, he had long silver hair that is tied in a loose ponytail and a short beard of the same color, he was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with gold trimming.

"My Lord, we have located the boy" a voice spoke out from the entrance of the ominous looking room.

"Heinrich, you're back. Have you confirmed whether or not he holds its presence?" the man asked. From the doorway appeared another man, though this one was visibly muscular, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black shirt with one sleeve missing, and a pair of black pants.

"Yes, my Lord. We have just received confirmation that it is indeed the presence of Amaterasu's flames within the boy... shall I send them in?" The man paused when a sudden thought stopped him and brought a maniacal grin across his face.

"Your report said that the boy was just a child, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord. According to the report, the child is only four years of age. Why do you ask?"

"I think I'll handle this myself. The boy is young, so it should be easy to break his will if he watches his parents tortured right in front of him. It'll make our work much, much easier~"

"Sadistic as ever, my Lord. Very well, I shall inform the others to prepare."

"Thank you, Heinrich... Soon we'll have the perfect specimen"

"Very good, my Lord" Heinrich bowed and left the room.

* * *

 **(Kouh Town – Unknown Residence)**

Late in the evening saw a young couple sitting in each other's arms, their gazes switching between the television and the black haired boy who was sitting in the corner with his toys, their young son Hunter, who was oblivious to their repeated glances. The two looked on amused at their son, but a knock on their door interrupted them. The woman tried to stand so she could answer the door, but she was pulled back down by her husband.

"I'll get it Jane, it's probably just the neighbors again."

"Alright Alex, but don't be too long" Alex left his wife's grip and answered the door, stood there were a group of men, all clad in black clothing and in front of them was Heinrich.

"Alex Black?" he asked

"Yeah, that's me... can I help you?"

"My name is Heinrich, we're here to take your son." Heinrich then raised his hand and blasted a ball of energy at Alex, sending him through the wall of the living room. Jane and Henry both rushed over to the bloodied man in tears and looked towards the direction he came from, and saw the men in black enter the house "Heal the man and then tie him up, my Lord wants to be the one that ends their pitiful lives."

"Yes sir." some of the men with him stepped forward and dragged Alex away, allowing Heinrich to step forward and grab Henry by the neck

"So this is the brat that holds Amaterasu's Flame" Heinrich said smirking as Henry struggled in his grip

"Get off of my son!" Jane screamed as she charged at Heinrich, who just backhanded her across the room

"Mom!" Henry bit Heinrich's hand, causing him to drop Henry. He attempted to run to his mother, but Heinrich gripped his shirt effectively halting his movements "Let go!" Heinrich laughed and threw Henry across the room

"Hah, stupid brat"

"Henry!" Jane tried to reach her son, but was promptly pulled back into place "You bastards! Why are you doing this?" Heinrich smirked and lifted her face to meet his

"Because he has a power inside of him that my master wants. You should be thanking us, your son will become a weapon, one that will help bring about a change"

"W-weapon?"

"Yes... a weapon! Once he is completed, we will use his power to destroy those who oppose us, and eliminate those who are a threat." Heinrich looked straight into her eyes "You know, it's a shame that we have to kill you. I think I might treat myself to your body before your execution" Jane spat on him in response, but was once again backhanded by Heinrich.

"Now now, Heinrich... I already told you that I will be the one to torture them." the voice came from the doorway, and as they all turned they were greeted with the man's grinning visage.

"My Lord, we have done as instructed... though I fear that the boy may be unconscious at the moment." Heinrich spoke as he and the others bowed

"Raise your heads. Heinrich, wake the boy up, but don't hurt him too badly or I fear that all this will be for naught."

"W-Why? Why us? Why our son?" Alex asked, earning an amused smirk from Rizevim.

"I'm sure Heinrich has gone through this before, but you probably weren't listening so I'll tell you again. Your son holds Amaterasu's Flame, the most powerful Flame bestowed by the Shinto Goddess to those worthy. My plan is to take him into my own hands and forge him into a weapon in the new world that I will create!"

"Henry is a kind soul. No matter what you try, he won't kill for you!"

"Not while he has hope." Rizevim replied and laughed madly "That's why I'm going to break his will as soon as possible. Imagine the psychological damage his youthful mind will undertake when he sees his parents torn apart and tortured before his very eyes." both Alex and Jane's eyes widened in shock

"Y-You're a monster!" Jane shouted, the tears freely falling from her eyes. Alex was in the same condition, though he was constantly trying to break out of the bonds

"Nope~ I'm a Devil~ It's fundamental that I am evil. You see, my Father raised me to seek out opportunity, and shoot it where it sleeps, so as soon as I sensed the Flame's presence within your son, I immediately decided to use him for my own plans." Rizevim looked towards Henry and noticed that he was now awake, faring no better than his parents "Anyway, now that your brat is awake we can get onto the fun part!"

"Fun part?" Alex asked nervously

"Yes, the fun part. Make sure to scream reeeeeally loud, okay~"

"My Lord, a moment if you will?" Heinrich said as he stepped forward, to which Rizevim huffed and complied, walking out into the hallway

"Make it quick, you're wasting time."

"My Lord, I don't mean to question your orders, but is it really alright?" Rizevim looked at him half amused but half confused

"Ara, Ara. Heinrich has gotten soft. What happened to the Heinrich that cared not if humans lived or died?"

"You misunderstand me. I don't care if they live or not, but you were just saying how pathetic they are, yet you want to recruit one of them..." Rizevim widened his eyes in realization

"Ah, so that's what you meant. Well, it seems that this time it is _you_ that misunderstood _me_ ; I stand by what I said about the humans, but hopefully, the boy won't be human for much longer. If everything goes to plan, he'll turn into a devil in the future."

"And if he doesn't?"

"It's not a matter of "if" it's "when". Sooner or later he'll break, and once he does..."

"Very good, my Lord. I'll start with the barrier, we wouldn't want any interruptions now would we?"

"Thank you, Heinrich."

Those hours of torture were the worst moments of Henry's life. He was forced to watch his parents torn limb from limb, forced to endure their pained screams no matter how hard he tried to block it out, no matter how much he wanted to look away, he was beaten back into place by his captors. And through it all, he could only wonder why they wouldn't just end it, why they wouldn't just end his parents lives instead of healing them, just to beat them down again.

Everything from toes to tongues was scattered across the floor, along with a large puddle of blood painting the floor dark red. After watching his parents finally granted eternal rest, Henry completely broke down; his cries eventually died down, and while the tears were falling down his face, his eyes were completely hollow and lifeless.

* * *

Rizevim and his men were preparing to leave the Black household before a surge of energy blasted some of them away. Stood in the center of the blast was Henry with Black flames on his hands.

Henry suddenly charged forward towards Rizevim but was intercepted by his lackeys, and before he knew what happened, his arms pointed outwards and two bursts of flames were shot off burning the lackeys.

Henry tried to charging Rizevim again, though this time it was Heinrich who stopped Henry. A swift chop to the back of his neck rendered him unconscious.

"Looks like you were right." Heinrich said as he picked Henry off of the ground "Though I wonder why you don't just extract his Flames and give it to someone more powerful than him."

"Whether we extract it or not is still to be decided, but the reason is that he is human." Rizevim replied, much to the confusion of Heinrich

"I'm afraid I don't understand, my Lord."

"Humans are, by far, one of the weakest species in this world... So why is it that they have been able to survive for so long when there are more powerful forces all around them? It's really simple, humans adapt to survive; when compared to the three factions, it's no surprise that humans are prospering. We Devils are beings of Greed, which is a driving force in our actions. The Fallen Angels are beings of Lust, which also affects their ways of living. And finally, the Angels; due to their pure natures, it is impossible for them to reproduce without risk of falling." Heinrich nodded in understanding

"Leave a Devil in the wild, and he'll use his powers to live, since he has no need to change himself, but if you leave a Human there, it's an entirely different story; he will change the way he lives, do anything as long as it means he'll keep on living."

"Exactly! I plan to utilize his adaptability so that hopefully he will be able to improvise should he slip up... assuming he passes the test, that is."

"And if he fails?"

"Then we take his Flames and pass it on to someone more worthy"

"Very good, my Lord"

"Alright, let's return to the headquarters, we can give him the test tomorrow!" Heinrich nodded and followed the rest of the group. Rizevim took a final look around the house, before nodding to himself and upon exiting the building, he summoned a large magic circle and completely demolished the house. Only then did he leave, with a satisfied smirk adorning his face, to prepare for the many experiments he had planned for Henry.

 **Chapter End**


	2. Final Chapter

(Kuoh Academy)

A former all-girls academy that turned co-ed in the past few years. Kuoh Academy is one of the most prestigious academies in Japan, and it is one of the only two schools that are located in the small town of Kuoh, the other being Kuoh's Middle School.

Out on the school field, we find two students moving towards the old school building. The two male students were wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Buchou has been acting strange lately, you have any idea why Kiba?" Issei Hyoudou, the brown-haired pervert of Kuoh Academy, asked his fellow peerage member, Kiba Yuuto, the prince of Kuoh Academy, as they approach the Occult Research clubroom.

"Well...I have a couple of theories, but I think it's beca-' Kiba stops talking a narrows his eyes dangerously on the door that leads to the club "... I didn't detect this presence until I got here... how's that possible... ?"

Kiba opens the door and enters the room with Issei. Inside the room were the remaining members of the peerage, and a person who Issei had never seen. Rias Gremory, the peerage King, stood in front of the couch with her Queen, Akeno Himejima, next to her.

Koneko Toujou, Kuoh Academy's mascot, and Rias's Rook stood behind the other couch in front of the windows with Asia Argento, the former nun turned Bishop.

Infront of Rias's table stood a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with long braids on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. She was Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Rias looked towards Kiba and Issei with a black stare "Everyone's gathered here. I have something to say before club activities begin" Grayfia looked towards Rias and asked her if she could explain instead of her.

"Thank you Grayfia, but I'd rather explain it myse-" Before she could finish she was interrupted by a magic circle which was surrounded by blazing fire.

"This crest is... phoenix..." Kiba looked at the magic circle in mild shock

The fire died down revealing a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view of his chest. "It's been a while since my last visit to the human world hasn't it. My beloved Rias, I came to take you back to the underworld"

Rias and her peerage, excluding Issei and Asia, tensed at the sight of the blonde man. Rias kept drilling holes on him through her glare which were directed at him. While Issei looked at the man in confusion before realizing that the mysterious man wanted to take Rias back by force.

"Who the hell are you? Watch how your talking to Rias-buchou" Issei screams it the unknown person in anger.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The man asked

"I am Rias-Buchou's Pawn, Issei Hyoudou"

"I see, it seems that your servants are ignorant as always Rias" The blonde man responds as he looked at Issei with disgust. "You didn't tell your servants about me? There are actually people who don't know about me? Is this a reincarnated human? That must be it"

"It's only because there was no need that I didn't tell them" Rias replied in an uninterested tone.

Grayfia took control and introduced the man to Issei and Asia "Hyouduo-san, Argento-san this man is Riser Phoenix. He is a pure-blood high-class devil and is the third and youngest son of the Phenex household. And also is the fiance of the next head of the Gremory family" she informs the newly reincarnated Pawn of the situation, as Riser watches smugly at Issei Reaction.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

(Mini Timeskip)

Grayfia stepped in and defused the situation before a fight could occur. Riser took a seat on the couch next to his fiance, which agitated Issei and the rest of the peerage due to seeing their king in an uncomfortable situation. Akeno used the temporary peace to brew some tea for the others.

Issei realizes the fact that Riser is stronger than him, but he couldn't stand seeing his crush and master being uncomfortable.

"Who does that douche think he is? He's practically molesting Bochou" Issei mumbled to himself though Kiba had heard him and responded. "I know how you feel Issei but we can't attack him since it will reflect badly on Rias-Bochou and the Gremory clan as a whole"

Akeno came back into the room with a tray filled with teacups, she approached everyone to serve tea, though all bar Riser rejected the tea due to the tense atmosphere.

"This tea is magnificent as always" Riser commented after taking a sip from Akeno's tea. "Thank you, Riser-san" She replied with a smile on her face, though it was a fake one.

Riser kept playing with Rias's hair after finishing his cup of tea, increasing her annoyance as time passes. However, she had enough when he tried to get closer by touching her right thigh.

She stood up in anger and glared at Riser "Cut it out Riser" Rias demanded in annoyance "I already told you once, I will not marry you"

"You keep saying that, but no matter what you do you won't be able to dissolve this marriage considering that our parents already finalised the contract before our birth" Riser replied with a smug look "Not to mention the fact that the devil population has dwindled from the original 72 pure-blood family pillars ever since the last civil war. The devil population is in a dangerous place and they are counting on us to produce future devils. Or perhaps you wish to ruin your family's reputation by denying this grand union"

"Hey Kiba, what're the 72 pillars?" Issei questioned

"In the past, there were 72 pure-blood families. But after the wars, they were more or less annihilated. The Gremory household and the Phoenix household are one of the 32 households that survived the war"

Rias looked at him with a blank stare "I know that the devil population is slim, and I will not have my family be shamed" she said. "Then why wait, let's proceed with the wedd-" "But I will choose my own husband, I refuse to marry you" Rias interrupted the young Phenex.

Annoyed at the fact that his fiance is denying him, he gets off the couch and looks at Rias with an angry face. "You listen here you spoiled brat, it doesn't matter what you want. What matters is that you _will_ marry me, and you can't do anything about it. I don't care if I have to turn you into a breeding stock, or if I have to burn your servants"

He started to prepare a fireball the size of a melon, but he regretted when the air around them turned freezing cold.

Grayfia, who until now was silent during the confrontation, raised her power until her aura started leaking out after hearing that her sister in law was threatened to be turned into a breeding stock. "I hope that you don't mean to mean what you said Riser-san, or else I'll have to freeze you for the rest of eternity"

Riser stopped his attack and returned to the back of the room "Tsk, even I'm not stupid enough to challenge the strongest Queen in the underworld"

"Sirzechs-sama knew that this meeting wouldn't go through without any problems and as such he decided to make a last resort measure for both of you Rias-sama, Riser-san"

"Of course he did. Always controlling my life" Rias grumbled in annoyance.

"If Rias-sama were to continue to refuse the marriage, she would be placed in an unofficial Rating Game against Riser-san. If she could beat him then the marriage is dissolved" Grayfia said resulting in slight shock spreading through their faces.

"Hey Kiba! What's a Rating Game?" Issei whispered

"In simple terms, it's a fight between two devil peerages" Kiba whispered back

"This opportunity won't come again. I'll settle this with the rating game, Riser"

"Are you sure that accepting that fast is wise? I don't mind it, but I already have had experience with rating games. Not to mention that I have a full peerage compared to yours"

"I'll do it! I'll make you disappear!" Rias said with full confidence in response

Riser looked at her for a while before turning to her peerage. At the sight of the incomplete peerage he chuckled, which lead to Issei getting annoyed at Riser's actions. "What are you laughing at? You've done nothing but annoy Rias-Bochou since you've arrived"

"Are the ones gathered here all your servants? Except for your Queen, the rest won't even do anything against my cute servants" Riser continued chuckling in smugness before snapping his fingers, which resulted in another magic circle appearing signature Phoenix crest and flames.

The flames then dissipated revealing 15 new figures that only Rias and Akeno were familiar off. The 15 unknown figures were all beautiful women, most of them were wearing risque clothing that barely covered anything.

The first of them was a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes with purple highlights around it. She had tanned skin and was wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides. She also wore a silver colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. She wore accessories including ruby orb earrings, a snake-themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. Her name was Shuriya, the first of Riser's pawns.

Next was a young girl named Mira, a Pawn. She had blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins and wears black guards over her hands.

Then was a pair of maids who were also pawns. The first of which was Burent, a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes her breasts cleavage with a white lace design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length fingerless gloves.

While Marion is a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white lace design, along with a standard maid headpiece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wears light grey tights.

Following them were 2 pairs of twins, the first pair were Neko twins. Ni and Li are two young girls, appearing to be in their teens. Being twins they sport similar appearances, with the major difference being Ni's red eyes and blue hair, in contrast to Li's blue eyes and red hair. Both of them retained their trademark light brown cat ears with black stripes. Both of them wore short skimpy, white sailor uniforms that reveal their abdomen, shoulders, and lower breasts, and wear short black skirts. They also had tied their orange ascots in different ways respectively. They're always seen wearing red and blue fighter's glove and leg guards matching their hair color respectively.

Next are Ile and Nel, two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks.

Xuelan, the first Rook, is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms.

Isabela, the second Rook, is a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section on her right leg cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

Siris, a Knight, is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving a view of her breasts and cleavage.

Karlamine is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight's and a Japanese Samurai and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She was the second Knight of the peerage.

Mihae is a young girl with black hair and hazel eyes. She most notably is always seen wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink with her black hair is tied on opposite side. She was the first Bishop.

Ravel, Riser's sister, and Bishop is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress.

Lastly was Riser's Queen. Yubelluna is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"THESE ARE MY CUTE SERVANTS!" Riser shouted to Rias and her peerage

Issei, being the pervert he is, looked at Riser's servant in horror 'All of them are girls!?' he started thinking. He clenched his hand anger while continuing his train of thought 'What a bastard. What a man' Issei then started crying and grumbled at the fact that Riser had hot girls as his servants.

Riser looked at Issei's crying face in confusion "Hey Rias... your servant is crying loudly and looking at me" He asked Rias who proceeded to facepalm "That boy's dream is to get a harem... I think he's deeply touched after looking at your servants" She replied

Issei was about to reply but he got interrupted by one of Riser's pawns "Disgusting!" Said Nel "How can Rias-sama have someone like him in her peerage" Nel's twin, Ile, added to the insult.

"How about we show him how we do this thing girls?" Riser pulled the twins towards him and started groping the younger twin while lip-locking with the older twin.

Issei looked on in jealousy as Riser lived his dream of being a harem king. Riser soon stopped and switched twins, kissing the younger and groping the older. Soon enough he started insulting Issei who got pissed off and summoned his Boosted Gear.

"I'll show you-you bastard, you're not good enough for Buchou, and I'll be damned if a womaniser like you marry's her" Issei runs towards him while swinging his fist. Riser looked at the boy with a blank stare before calling his blue-haired pawn to deal with him. "Mira, deal with this insect"

"My pleasure Riser-sama"

Moving faster than his naked eye could see, Mira used her wooden staff and hit Issei in the stomach, sending him back flying to the wall. Asia ran towards Issei and started healing the new devil, Riser looked at Issei with a pathetic look before turning his gaze to Rias.

"Seeing how weak your pawn is, I'll give you 14 days before our rating game, use the time wisely" He soon left with his peerage.

Grayfia left afterward, leaving Rias and her peerage as they think over the looming future.

"What are you thinking about Rias?" Akeno asks in a soft voice, Rias continues her train of thought before turning to her peerage. "We're gonna have to call _him_ "

"Are you sure about that Rias? You know what happened last time" Akeno said

"Wait... who are we talking about..." Issei asked in a weakened voice.

" _He_ is my first knight and third servant, someone only Akeno and Koneko met. His name is Henry Black, my strongest servant"

 **Chapter End**

 **This is the end of the chapter and the end of Servant of Gremory. Unfortunately, I lost the passion that I had when I first wrote the first chapter. The story wasn't well thought and didn't have enough steam to keep me writing. So I'm sorry to announce for those of you who care that this story is officially ABANDONED!**


End file.
